


when i need you, make everything stop

by mamajules



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jonnor - Freeform, M/M, also, but i got carried away with supportive bf jude in the sea of, connor is a cutie, it was supposed to be short, supportive baseball girlfriends, this wasnt supposed to be this long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamajules/pseuds/mamajules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the weather is humid, and maybe connor should focus more on the game he’s playing and less on jude’s sunglasses sliding down his nose</p><p>based on this prompt: jude coming to a game and kissing connor when the team wins</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i need you, make everything stop

**Author's Note:**

> i may become known for how damn fluffy my fics are. watch out for cavities in this one. love u guys.
> 
> title from Love On Top - Beyoncé

Connor thought maybe his favorite part of baseball was the rush of blood flowing through his ears after doing something important. The pulsating noise that completely overshadowed the screams of the crowd and the shouts of his teammates.  
He liked that part even more than hitting a home run, or the pat on his back from his dad that he always got.  
As he put on his cleats in the passenger seat of his father’s truck, his mind raced with precarious thoughts. It was the last game determining what team moved on to the championship and winning would mean big things for Connor’s travel team.  
His dad had already begun working on helping him get scouted, despite Connor’s reminders that he was ONLY a freshman.  
He was nervous because of lots of things. He was obviously nervous they would lose, even more nervous that they would lose on his behalf, but mostly Connor was nervous because it was the first travel team game Jude would be attending. 

“Don’t let him distract you from what’s most important, okay?” Adam had gruffly said the night before as he and Connor were packing his bat bag. It was completely out of the blue, Jude hadn’t even been mentioned since he was over for dinner two nights prior. Connor had just nodded hesitantly. How could he not be distracted when Jude was in the stands, though?   
His Jude. The one that made everything stop. The one who made him feel more alive and powerful than swinging a bat ever did. Until his boyfriend came along, Connor’s team came first. Before speaking to even his father, Connor would meet with his teammates and say his goodbyes. Then Jude started coming to his games and everything within Connor pulled him towards Jude. Past the team, past coaches and parents and fans of the game, straight to Jude.  
The first time Connor ran directly off the field to Jude, it was the most cliched moment ever. Connor had wrapped Jude into his arms and spun him around, pressing kisses over his cheeks and forehead. Jude then complained about how dirty and gross Connor was, but still told him he was insanely proud and that he looked cute in his uniform.

So maybe his dad wasn’t completely out of line in reminding him to focus on the game and not just Jude’s bright smile and proud shouts from the bleachers. 

/

Jude didn’t like sports. He never had, probably wouldn’t ever enjoy them.  
Jude did like his boyfriend though, quite a lot. And his boyfriend seemed to enjoy baseball quite a lot. So Jude sucked it up, smiled, and sweated on uncomfortable benches surrounded by loud people. If that wasn’t pretty damn close to love, Jude didn’t know what was.

The day of Connor’s big game wasn't pretty, per say, but it was sunny. The humidity felt impenetrable and the sun beat down in thick rays. Jude’s sunglasses kept sliding down his nose and he had rolled Connor’s jersey up many, many times (he would say it looked like a muscle tank, but in his case it was more of a scrawny pale bicep tank). His moms had errands to run, so they'd just dropped him off. After the came, no matter the outcome, Connor’s team was going out for burgers and Connor practically forced Jude into going. 

Adam was standing next to the dugout with a couple other parents and Jude had somehow gotten lumped into the crowd of girlfriends, one of whom kept commenting on how fit Connor had gotten. If Jude lacked self control, he would’ve told her that Connor was indeed very fit but also very unavailable. But he hated confrontation, so he pressed his lips tighter together and wrung his hands. 

It was the nearing the end of the seventh inning and the teams were tied. Connor had finally gotten Jude to understand the general gist of baseball, but truthfully he kept up with the game by paying attention to those yammering around him. Connor was second up to bat and was nervously talking to the boys around them. Jude knew he and his dad had been working on batting for the past couple of months, apparently Connor had been lacking in force or something. 

The guy before Connor made it to second base, another made it to home. That got them another run and put Connor’s team in the lead. Connor made his way up to home plate and Jude was one hundred percent not focused on how tremendous his butt looked in baseball pants. His teammates were whooping from the dugout and Adam shouted along with the rest of his friends. If Connor could hit a home run, they would win (or at least that’s what the red head next to Jude said, wow, he should probably get Connor to explain the rules again).  
His hands were shaking on his bat as he hit it to the dirt and his brows were compacted together in deliberation. Connor lifted his bat, the ball was pitched, and he missed. A collection of ‘aw’s swept the crowd.

The next ball almost went directly into the catcher’s glove and another set of groans went through the crowd. 

Jude shouted a quick, “You’ve got it, Connor”. That earned the hint of a smile from Adam.

Connor took a quick look back, finding Jude’s face. Jude smiled softly and, for good luck, winked briskly.

/

He was screwing up, royally. Connor was messing up his chances, it was that simple.

He had one more swing of his bat to make something important happen, something that would make the crowd scream. 

He was sick and tired of the sighs and groans from the crowd, he wanted loudness and joy.

Then, like a light switch had been flicked on, the whole game froze. Jude’s voice encompassed Connor’s ears and mind. Connor looked back just to his beautiful, brilliant boyfriend. His own jersey sat loosely on Jude’s frame. Jude’s aviators were sat on top of his head and he was smiling the most genuine, gentle, smile. He shot an instantaneous wink at Connor and that was it. That was enough fuel to spark up Connor for at least a month.

He turned back around and lifted up his bat, which actually felt less heavy.

Then everything happened in a vastly quick fashion.

Connor hit the ball very far.  
He ran very hard.

First base, screams erupted from the bleachers. Connor couldn't hear anything but his own pulse, good.

Second base, in the corner of his eye people began to stand and shout encouragement. All he could hear was fast, rushing, breaths and dirt beneath his feet.

Third base, he’s breathed hotly. He was close and there was only white noise buzzing up, down, in, and out.

Then Connor slid over home plate and he was physically unable to hear anything but a deafening voice that said “You did it, babe!”

From where he was nestled in the dirt, he saw Jude clapping wildly and grinning brightly.

Then everyone else’s noisiness set in but did it really matter? Not only was he going on to the championship, but also his very attractive boyfriend just called him babe. Jude called him babe and one sleeve of the jersey was unrolling down his arm. His sunglasses were crooked in his hair and his shoelace seemed to be untied. His eyes had reduced to slits with how wide his smile was and Connor had decidedly never witnessed anything better.

He stood and ran over to the line of his teammates. A chorus of mumbled and joyous ‘good game’s were said and then he was surrounded by his friends and everyone was congratulating him. Adam looked overjoyed and patted him on the back before pulling him into a hug. Connor had never felt so joyous.

Then he was released from the team meeting and he sprinted faster than he did during the game up to Jude, who was on his phone under a pavilion.

“On your phone? You probably didn’t even watch the game.” Connor grinned, panting and leaning on a brick column next to Jude. 

Jude looked up, beamed into a smile and threw his arms around Connor’s neck. He wrapped his arms around Jude’s waist and murmured into his neck, “Which is a shame, I think I did something cool.”

Jude leaned back, grinning up at his boyfriend. 

“Shut up, I’m so proud of you.” Jude said.

He buried his head back in Connor’s shoulder and continued, “I’m so, so proud.”

Connor’s heart beat at an alarming pace and holding Jude in his arms would most likely feel even better than holding a championship trophy. 

“You looked cute with all the girlfriends.” He teased, rubbing Jude’s back.

Jude rolled his eyes and leaned back again, “Shut up.”  
And then he kissed Connor. Connor, with his chapped lips that may taste a little like bubblegum and sweat. Jude, with his sunglasses bumping their foreheads and his lips slowly moving against his boyfriend’s. Maybe it was just a little messy and maybe if Connor wasn't holding Jude they'd both fall over.  
But it was jam packed with adoration and both boys were smiling hard enough to clash teeth a couple times.   
Connor felt his ears start to rush with blood, but he could still hear Jude breathing softly and their lips moving together. He felt Jude’s fingers slowly and gently tangle in his hair. He was in a daze, but completely aware of Jude. If that’s how life would continue, he had no problem with it.

Because Connor rethought his favorite thing about baseball. It was no longer pleasing the crowd, but Jude and his loving smile (and kiss) after each game.


End file.
